The Legend Reborn! The New Akatsuki
by DA-LordLongshot
Summary: It has been 20 years since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. When the world faces a new threat and is brought to its knees who will be the one to save it? With over 25 new characters introduced, the legend has been reborn!


Hey guys, LL here. This is my first fanfiction. If you guys have any reviews/advice/comments/money to give me then please post ^_^

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto or any characters belonging to Naruto. If I did I would be a very rich man and put this entire story into a giant-ass arc. That point aside, enjoy reading!

Ch1: Time Goes On

It was a sunny day in the leaf village. People were happy and Reconstruction was finishing. Time has passed since the last war. Since the shinobi of the world united under one banner. The Hokage stood on his balcony, overlooking the village. He smiles, thinking about all the progression that has happened. Everywhere he looked, new jutsu was popping up, lands were being discovered, and inventions were being made. Everything was working out so well.

_ Twenty years ago a Leaf ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and a Leaf missing-nin, Sasuke Uchiha, stood over the battered body of a Madara Uchiha. "How… how did it come to this?" Madara spoke, amazed at his defeat. He didn't expect Sasuke to turn on him… or for his eyes to be burnt out. He was left powerless. Sasuke spoke up. "You know exactly how it came to this. Waging war on my village, Itachi's village, was too much. Through Itachi's eyes I can see the truth. Madara, you're finished." Sasuke raised his sword above Madara's head. Naruto placed his hand in front of the sword. Sasuke glared at him. "You want me to let him live? After all he's done?" he argued, looking into his friend's eyes. Naruto looked down at the beaten body and spoke "He's no danger. The war is won. There is no use in killing him, but you can observe more of the sharingan from him. Learn more, Sasuke. You said you want to rebuild your clan, but what if your clan was stronger than it ever was before, just because you didn't kill him right here?"  
><em>_"Fine," Sasuke growled. Let's go back. I have some explaining to do. He turned around to pick up Madara and sighed. "He died while we were talking, most likely from exhaustion." Naruto smiled at his friend and spoke, "On the bright side, history will remember you as merciful in this case. Come on, let's go."_

The Hokage descended into his office. He didn't expect so much paperwork when he took the job. His reports were filed depending on the importance. One caught his eye though.

_**Hokage-Sama,**_

_**Two nights ago a caravan approaching the Leaf through the Land of Rain was intercepted and destroyed. Although most objects were untouched, only one wagon was broken into. Something in it was heavily guarded and stolen. There are no survivors.**_

_**-Chazen Akamichi**_

_ Eighteen years ago a missing-nin, Sasuke Uchiha, heard the results of his punishment for deserting the village. Tsunade stood with the clan leaders above Sasuke and spoke. "Sasuke Uchiha, you have committed treason, left the village without permission, aided our enemies, and attempted murder on your fellow ninja. For said crimes you would be sentenced to death. But because you and Naruto Uzumaki have defeated Madara Uchiha, and by doing so ended the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, obeyed the laws of the Leaf while awaiting your sentence and have had valued members of the Leaf Village speak up in your favor, we would reinstate your position in the Leaf under the condition that you swear loyalty to your village. Would you do this?" Sasuke looked up to the group of people. "Yes. I agree."_

The Hokage filed the letter under _urgent_. There was a knock at the door. "Yes? Come in." A tall man with clear eyes walked into the room. He spoke, "Hokage-sama, we have done more investigating on the stolen object in the caravan. If my suspicions are correct then what was stolen was the object currently containing the Shukaku. Suddenly, the Hokage looked up. "The one tailed demon," he started, "Who knew about its exact location and when it was being delivered. Neji," the Hokage said, looking at the Hyuuga, "I want you to get two more sensory-types and find that container! God knows what it could do in the wrong hands." Neji bowed. "At once sir," he said, leaving the room.

_ Fifteen years ago Naruto Uzumaki changed his life when he proposed to the Hyuuga Clan heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. After she said yes they prepared for the wedding. Two months later, Sasuke Uchiha proposed to a Sakura Haruno. Although she said yes, and loved him, Sasuke had needed to rebuild his clan. Reasons such like this, impulse, cause rifts that could forever change the world. Choices were made that would affect humanity in the coming years.  
><em>  
>Neji Hyuuga approached the Inuzuka estates, looking for his friend. He knocked at the door to Kiba's house and just as well, Kiba answered it. "Neji? Whaddya want? I was taking a na-"<br>"Kiba, there's no time to explain. Meet me at the village gate in five minutes with your gear on." Kiba suddenly looked awoken. "Ok Neji, I'll be there."

_ Fourteen years ago a child was born to Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. The small child was crying, taking in newfound life. Naruto picked up the child and held him in his arms. "There, there. We need a name for you." The child suddenly stopped crying. He opened his eyes and Naruto almost dropped him. Those eyes… Those ripples… They were purple.  
><em>_The world had another Rinnegan.  
><em>"_Your name… how about Hogo? It means protect…"_

Hogo sat on his front lawn, meditating. He felt another presence nearby and looked up. It was Neji Hyuuga. The fourteen year-old boy got up and bowed to the jonin. "What could I do for you today, Lord Hyuuga?" Neji looked down at the child and spoke, "Your father tasked me to find an object. I need your help. Meet me at the village gate with your gear." Hogo nodded, and left to his home.

_ Thirteen years ago the first in a new line of Uchiha was born. Even when he was just born, the baby didn't cry. He was an oddity, he was tough. Sasuke Uchiha held his newborn child. The first of the new Uchiha clan, he was very strong. A tough boy. A tough name was needed. "Kirai," spoke the new father. "Kirai is your name. You are heir to the Uchiha clan."_

Neji walked towards the largest house in the Uchiha district. He felt Sasuke was crucial for this mission. As Neji stepped onto the porch, Kirai answered the door. "Do you need something?" spoke the young heir. Neji grinned at the child. "Yes. Could you bring your father here? I need him for a mission." The small boy sighed and walked inside. Neji could hear him from outside. "Dad! Neji's here!" Moments later, Sasuke appeared at the door. "What do you want, Neji?"  
>"Mission. Need to be at village gate. Five minutes. Don't be late." Sighing, Sasuke closed the door behind him. Departing for his home, Neji couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning.<p>

_ Ten years ago, a massive quake hit the river country. The old Akatsuki base was shattered, and all the bijuu which were sealed away got released. New lands were discovered on the western side of the world, and a massive underground cavern was opened, exposing its treasures to the world. Sasuke left his home, four children inside of it, and left towards the main gate. One of the strongest Hyuuga clan members has gone missing and Sasuke was to lead a mission to recover him._

Kiba Inuzuka and Hogo Uzumaki stood at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. As Sasuke joined them, Hogo turned towards him and bowed. "Good morning, sensei." Sasuke waved at Hogo to get up and simply said, "Mornin'." Neji was with the group in short time, all his gear ready. "Neji!" Kiba cried, "We thought you would never join us!" Scowling at Kiba, Neji explained, "Alright. Here's the story. Two days ago, a caravan approaching The Village was ambushed. A single object was stolen from the caravan, and there were no survivors in the entire caravan. Our sources have reason to believe that the object stolen was a container currently holding Shukaku, the one-tailed demon. Our mission is to go the sight of the ambush and track down the stolen object, whatever it is. Any questions?"

_ Five years ago at the abandoned Akatsuki base stood ten figures. They have all met here before but this was the day. Today was the day they made a pact, sealing the agreement. One individual spoke up. "It is here on this day, at the sight of a once great evil, which we gather to forge our alliance. The ten of us here will gather the bijuu together and use their powers for the good of the people of all nations. We will be hated, but we will preserve. Any objections?" As no one objected, the figure continued. "It is done. All that needs to be said has been said. I now seal our pact forever."_

"Where was the ambush?" Hogo inquired. He felt that this was an important thing to note. "The caravan was intercepted near the border of the Land of Fire coming from River Country." Hogo nodded. He was prepared. Neji glanced towards the rest of his group. "Anything else?" When no one answered, the Hyuuga nodded. "Good. Let's go."

_ Three years ago ten figures stood in a damp cave. "Have you any results, Hisao? Did your hunt go well?" One of the figures, hooded, stepped forward and dropped a large apparition of a cat. It had two tails. "Good. Let us begin the sealing." The ten figures all stood apart, each between two of the ten large pillars of green crystal. The cat howled in torment as it was being forced inside one of the pillars._

The four shinobi crashed through the woods outside the Hidden Leaf Village. Time was of the essence. "Sensei," Hogo started, "I've finished practicing that lightning technique you showed me. I'll let you examine it when we get back, alright?"  
>"Yeah, alright," Sasuke nodded, keeping his footing as the ninja jumped through the woods. Kiba looked at Neji and asked, "Yo Neji, you said the stolen object was possibly the container of the Shukaku?"<br>"Yes…?"  
>"And to protect something that powerful, powerful ninja would be required?" Neji rolled his eyes. He thought of this already. "Yes Kiba. They all died. That's why I also wanted to bring Sasuke and Hogo. Any questions less obvious?"<br>"Yeah, how's Ten-Ten?"

_ Two years ago the Hokage of the Leaf Village and the Kazekage of the Sand Village met. They do this much as they are old friends with the same ideals. Sharing reports was just part of their meeting. "The bijuu have been spotted again, roaming the countryside. Gaara, the Shukaku has been located in River Country." The Kazekage looked to Naruto with little interest. "And what would you have me do about it? The Shukaku created a large history of the Sand better left untouched. If you want it, have at it. We have no wishes to obtain that monster." The Hokage nodded at his fellow leader's observation. "Alright. Is there another matter of which you wish to discuss?" Gaara looked up at his friend and announced his plan, "I think, as we are on the subject of bijuu, that we should capture them all and seal them away. No other villages can use them as weapons, and no one will be tormented by them."_

The Hidden Leaf Ninja continued onward into the forest. Once again, Kiba had to say something. He asked "Hey Neji, no one we know was assigned to this caravan, right?"  
>"Not to my knowledge."<br>"So if someone was, you wouldn't know about it?"  
>"Must I repeat myself, Kiba?" Kiba shut up and kept running.<p>

_ Two years ago Naruto flinched to Gaara's statement. "Gaara, I've learned to master the 9-tailed fox. If we control the bijuu and have trustworthy volunteers take them in, we can train them to use and control the bijuu."  
><em>"_Fine. But you can take the Shukaku. The Sand has no desire for it."  
><em>"_Thanks Gaara."_

Two cloaked figures made their way slowly back to River Country. One way bleeding severely and limping, the other helping him walk. They carried a large urn. "Suza, I can walk by myself," spoke the bleeding man. The other ninja nodded and let go of his partner. Upon letting go, the partner observed his large comrade fall down and grunt. "Hey… Suza… Help me up?" Sighing, the second man helped his partner, pulling him up. They continued walking.

_ One year ago 10 people stood in a dark cave. A man with red eyes spoke, "Baylir, Suza. You have been assigned to find the Shukaku and bring it back here. We understand that it has been hard to find recently but we have faith in your abilities." Two figures nodded. "Is there any other matter of which to discuss?"_

Arriving at the site of the attack, the Leaf Shinobi formed a circle with each other. Neji spoke first. "Kiba, I want you to see if you or Akamaru can pick up any scents of who attacked this place. Hogo and Sasuke, investigate the wreck. See if you can find anything. The two older ninja nodded as Hogo exclaimed "Yes sir, Lord Hyuuga!" They all spread around, doing their assignments. "Umm… Neji…"  
>"Kiba not now, I'm concentrating."<br>"Neji, I think you want to see this." Neji broke his Byakugan and approached Kiba. "What Kiba-" Neji looked down onto the corpse. "See what I mean, Neji?" Neji nodded and gulped. Lying before him was the form that used to be Ino Yamanaka.

_ Three months ago two figures looked upon their leader. He spoke, his red eyes softly glowing like a dying ember. "The Shukaku is within an urn. To my knowledge, it will be transported to the Leaf Village in three months. Kill those defending it, take the urn, and return to us. We will have the power of the Shukaku by any means necessary. Do you understand Baylir? Suza?" The two men before him nodded and disappeared._

"This isn't good man, not good at all." Kiba was freaking out. Pacing back and forth rapidly, Kiba kept talking. "She was there for everything! What are we going to do? The only member left in her team is Shikamaru. He will need to hear this, right?" Neji stopped Kiba in his tracks. "Kiba, worrying will not get you anywhere. She is dead. The only thing we can do for her now is give her a proper burial." Kiba shuddered and nodded. "I understand, Neji. I picked up a scent too." They went south. Headed towards River Country."

_ Two days ago, Baylir and Suza hid in wait for the approaching Caravan. The plan was simple. Jump in, kill everything, get the urn, and jump out. Just as the caravan was approaching the two partners jumped into the line of wagons. Baylir then yelled, "_Lightning style_… _Limelight jutsu_!"  
><em>_Ino Yamanaka stood next to the large urn containing the Shukaku. Looking outside she jumped, seeing a large flash of light obliterate a line of wagons in front of her. She jumped into action, looking around for the offenders. She saw a small but bulky man lower his hands._ He just did that limelight technique by himself, _she realized. The second man was larger in height but thinner. He carried a small sword at his side with what appeared to be a ruby at the hilt. She raised her hands into the formation she systematically formed. "_Mind Transfer Jutsu_."  
><em>_She felt the jolt of being in a new body. Within moments she realized that this one was strong. Physically. Grabbing the sword on her right side she raised it, ready to stab down onto the smaller man. But he turned around laughing, "Hey, Suza, wasn't that awesome? I just raised me hands and- Oh crap!" He dodged barely in time to avoid getting cut by the blade. "Leaf Village… which means the Mind Transfer technique. Simple matter, find your body and I win." Ino leaped at him with surprising agility as he barely managed to dodge the blow. Turning around, the short man noticed Ino's collapsed body in the corner. "Aha-" Ino stabbed him through the chest and he yelled in agony. He then picked up a knife and threw it at Ino's body. She released the jutsu.  
><em>_ Back in her body she dodged the knife barely in time. It scratched her arm, but that didn't matter much to her. The swordsmen awoke and took his sword out of his teammate, as he yelled in agony. She saw a… glow. The ruby in his sword was glowing. It was so… captivating. He then raised the sword and the last thing Ino Yamanaka saw in her life was the red flash emanating from the sword._

Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Hogo Uzumaki stood, facing the River Country. "We don't know who or what killed Ino and took the Shukaku. But it's our job to get it back. Let's go!" The four ninja took off, running into the country.

Honestly I think as a first part that this was pretty week. I'm sorry (not really) I had to kill Ino first off. I want to show how strong these guys are and how serious this is.  
>I know the Rinnengan is supposed to only appear when the world was on it's knees but it hasn't been proven exactly. There has only been two guys with it before, right?<br>Sorry it's a bit short, but this doesn't even scratch the surface of the story.

-LL


End file.
